my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikari and Kage Towa
Hikari Towa (永久 光, Towa Hikari) and Kage Towa '(永久 影 ''Towa Kage) are two students in the incoming Class 1-A at U.A. They are twin brother personas that share a body. When in their mother's womb, Hikari accidentally absorbed Kage, but his personality and Quirk were also absorbed and buried deep within Hikari's developing psyche. Appearance Hikari has shaggy blonde hair, kept very short on the sides and longer on the top and back of his head, at the "request" of Kage. He has wide, cheerful eyes with off-white pupils and a freckled nose. He wore a standard black uniform in middle school. When at home or in his dorm, he wears a white v-neck t-shirt with a black U.A. emblem on the breast and black sweatpants with white drawstrings. At U.A., he wears the standard male uniform and white skate shoes with black accents. When controlled by Kage, Hikari's body becomes completely cloaked in dark energy. The hair on their head becomes upright and the only facial features visible are bleach white eye shapes and a bleach white mouth. The mouth and eyes are only visible when they are opened. The darkness only covers the skin, so Kage ends up wearing whatever Hikari is. Their hero outfit consists of a skin-tight white jumpsuit with an eight-pointed star on the chest. The star is half-white, half-black, with the white part having a black outline. The seams of the suit are black. Their gloves are black with white stripes on the top and underside and white, heat-resistant padding on the palms. Their boots are black with white stripes down the sides and white soles. On the face, they wear a white four-pointed star mask with a black outline. When Kage is in control, the costume disappears due to its skin-tight nature, but the star on the chest reverses colors, as does the mask. The boots and gloves remain the same color. Personalities Hikari is a kind-hearted, patient individual. He is overly optimistic. The only thing he is consistently wary of is his brother, Kage. He speaks and argues nervously with Kage in their shared headspace. When faced with any other type of danger, he faces it with reckless determination, more so when a friend is involved. Kage is a bitter person on the surface, with a very short fuse. He is often annoyed with how optimistic his brother is in real life. He doesn't hate Hikari (quite the opposite in fact), he is just constantly jealous that he can't be an individual because his brother absorbed him in the womb. At heart, Kage is a good person who would not cause harm to anyone who he doesn't deem deserving. Despite his controlling and angry personality, he can get embarrassed very easily when proven wrong and protects his and Hikari's friends almost as recklessly as Hikari himself. Abilities '''Combined Intellect: Because their personalities share a brain, their knowledge is shared between them, so if one doesn't retain information from a lecture, the other may have. This allows them to share information with each other to help in combat and in lessons. Sheer Willpower: Both Kage and Hikari possess an absurd sense of will. For instance, Hikari received a near-fatal injury from Rinpen Numachimono during a combat training exercise, collapsed, and was almost declared the loser. However, he got up and began screaming and fighting until Rinpen was defeated. He later revealed that the screaming helped distract him from the physical pain and channel his adrenaline into combat. Quirks Star (星 Hoshi): Hikari was born with this Quirk and it manifested at the age of six in an astrology lesson in his science class. The mental image of the chemical makeup of stars triggered his mind to subconsciously create one in the palm of his hand. It was around this time that Kage began manifesting himself physically. This Quirk allows Hikari to combust the helium and hydrogen found in the Earth's atmosphere to create stars of varying size from the palms of his hands. He can throw these stars, which detonate into supernovas on contact with a target. The supernovas very in size and intensity depending on the size of the star. Hikari can also crush these stars in his fist to charge his punches with "star energy". Doing any of these techniques drains his energy and tires him out. Vacuum (真空 Shinkū): Kage began manifesting himself once Hikari discovered his Quirk. Kage inherently had his Quirk once he began appearing. Vacuum allows Kage to remove air from the space around him, and harness it to create air blasts. He can store this air for as long as he wants, but absorbing too much air too quickly will cause him to suffer a gas embolism, meaning his veins will be blocked by the stored air. On top of that, enclosed spaces are dangerous for this Quirk as Kage could potentially remove all the air in the room and suffocate himself. Super Moves Hikari Through study and practice, Hikari was able to create and perfect three styles of combat with several techniques associated with each one. Comet Punch Techniques * Shooting Star Punch: Hikari charges his fist with star energy and delivers a quick, moderately strong punch * Falling Star Crash: Hikari charges his fist with star energy and punches the ground causing tremors and a small explosion * Little Dipper Uppercut: Hikari charges his fist with star energy and delivers a sharp uppercut to the enemy * Big Dipper Uppercut: Hikari fully charges his fist with star energy and delivers a heavy uppercut to the enemy, releasing the energy upward. * Fist of the North Star: Hikari severely overcharges his fist with star energy and delivers a brutal head-on punch to the enemy. This causes his powers to become useless for a short while Star Cannon Techniques * Yellow Star Blast: Hikari stockpiles energy to form a yellow star and releases it into a medium-power explosion * White Star Blast: Hikari stockpiles more energy to form a white star, and launches it to create a large, powerful explosion * Blue Star Blast: Hikari stockpiles a ton of energy to form a blue star, and launches it to create a massive, incredibly powerful explosion. This severely drains his energy * Supergiant Bomb: This extremely powerful type of Star Cannon comes in each of the three types above, and is just an enhanced version of them Constellation Chain Techniques * Canus Minor Chain-Nova: Hikari sets off a short chain-explosion of stars * Ursa Minor Chain-Nova: Hikari sets off a longer chain-explosion of stars * Canus Major Chain-Nova: Hikari sets off an even longer chain-explosion of stars * Ursa Major Chain-Nova: Hikari sets off a huge chain-explosion of stars * Zodiac Shockwave: Hikari activates a massive chain of supernovas in all directions that severely drains his energy End Times Supernova: A last-resort attack. Hikari cloaks himself in a massive blue star and, expelling as much energy as he can possibly muster, detonates it to cause a massive supernova. This leaves him comatose. Kage * Sucker Punch: Kage quickly removes the air in a straight line in front of him, to suck in an enemy, then replaces it to create an "air cannon". * Pressure Bomb: By removing the air in a ball around him and replacing it, Kage can immobilize and then damage enemies around him. * Event Horizon: By making himself the center of a particularly powerful vacuum he creates and harnessing the negative energy of Hikari's Stars, Kage is able to create a miniature black hole and slowly spaghettify anything that is caught in it. The spaghettification is nullified if the victim manages to escape or the black hole is deactivated somehow. Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:U.A. Students Category:Omega Strain Characters